El reencuentro
by DaraChuu
Summary: [One Shot] ¡SPOILER Resident Evil 6! Tras cumplir su trabajo y haber conseguido la sangre de Jake, Sherry vuelve a casa despidiéndose del mercenario y así poder crear una vacuna contra el virus C. Lo que Sherry no sabía, o sí, es que Jake se había llevado algo que le pertenecía y no iba a poder recuperarlo tras un año después de no saber noticias de él.


Al fin tenía un día libre para descansar. Parecía ser que trabajar para el gobierno implicaba no tener vida, bueno sí, tenerla para dedicarla completamente a sus superiores, pero lo bueno de aquello es que ya no había una organización bioterrorista amenazando con infectar a todo el mundo, ni creaban excéntricas criaturas que al final acababan siendo repugnantes y casi inmortales como si hubieran sido extraídas del mismísimo infierno. Ni tampoco estaba él.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de su piso tras haber hecho un poco de limpieza, dejando escapar un leve suspiro ante esos recuerdos. Toda aquella experiencia había sido horrible, pero lo que había ganado con ello tampoco se podía explicar con palabras. La historia se había vuelto a repetir del mismo modo y ahora se encontraba sola de nuevo. Era cierto que tras el confinamiento al que estuvo obligada a cumplir por el incidente en Raccoon City tuvo el apoyo constantemente de Claire, y gracias a ella había llegado a ser lo que había deseado tras conocerla, pero ahora a quien necesitaba más que nunca era a otra persona.

Ya había pasado un año que no lo veía ni tenía noticias de él, pero ahora no iba a obsesionarse con ello, necesitaba desconectar y dejar la mente en blanco por un rato, no pensar en nada, así que decidió encender la tele, cualquier cosa sería una buena distracción, por lo que se puso a pasar los canales esperando a que algo llamara su atención pero para su mala suerte nada lo hacía hasta que decidió dejar una película. No sabía cuál era, sin mencionar que ya estaba empezada, pero más vale algo que nada así que la dejó, con un poco de suerte podría coger el argumento y enterarse de algo.

Lo que Sherry no se esperaba es que acabara por quedarse casi dormida mientras miraba la televisión, y en vez de ver la película que había dejado, otra muy diferente comenzó a formarse en su mente de forma involuntaria, pero claro, nadie puede controlar sus sueños y de repente se encontraba en un edificio subiendo escaleras interminables, piso tras piso sin encontrar una puerta por la que salir mientras escuchaba sin cesar "_50 millones_", "_no negociables_", "_en efectivo_", "_al final sólo pedí 50 dólares_". Esas frases no dejaban de repetirse mientras perdía poco a poco el aire, era como si sus piernas no pudieran detenerse aunque quisiera, pero todo era provocado por la voz de Jake que resonaba en ese estrecho espacio lleno de escaleras y a medida que avanzaba las frases que decía comenzaron a cambiar.

"_¡La próxima vez robaré una limusina!_". Sherry frunció levemente el ceño teniendo un flash de Jake y ella subidos en una moto huyendo de un helicóptero. Parecía que supiera que estaba cansada, que la voz no hablaba diciendo frases aleatorias sino que tenían algo que ver con ella en el sentido emocional o físico, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero la voz del chico seguía sonando, incluso había veces que no llegaba a entender qué decía, como si fuese sólo un murmullo. Aun así, sacaba fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para seguir adelante, necesitaba seguir escuchándolo, aunque fuera una tontería lo que dijera, y era todo por la simple razón de que su corazón y alma se aligeraban.

De pronto, entre el hueco de la escalera comenzó a colarse una luz, lo que hizo que Sherry se detuviera para contemplarla, sujetándose del posa manos mientras que la otra descansaba en su cintura intentando recobrar el aire. _Ya queda poco_, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal por haber conseguido llegar hasta el final. Unos pocos escalones más y lo vería. Eso era lo que pensaba ella, lo que se había obligado a creer para seguir adelante. Se dio un impulso reanudando la marcha, pero ya no tenía prisa, subía lentamente cada peldaño sin detenerse y con la vista fija en la luz que se iba haciendo cada vez más clara hasta que vio que la luz se estaba filtrando por una puerta abierta, pudiéndose apreciar la silueta de alguien afuera.

"_Que conste que te he avisado_". No se había percatado de que en un momento dado las voces habían cesado, siendo justo en el momento en el que había aparecido el reflejo de la luz por las escaleras, por lo que escucharlo de nuevo hizo que se detuviera en el resquicio de la puerta. Tuvo que taparse los ojos por el sol que brillaba con fuerza, alcanzando así a ver la espalda de Jake. Se veía igual que hacía un año, era prácticamente el Jake de hacía un año con las mismas ropas. Quiso hablar, llamar su atención, hacerle saber que estaba tras él pero la voz no salía de su garganta y mucho menos sus piernas estaban dispuestas a moverse, simplemente temblaban como mantequilla por el esfuerzo realizado. "_Que conste que te he avisado_", Jake volvió a hablar, sin intención de voltearse. Estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Sherry retrocedió involuntariamente, paso a paso con una mano cerrada en el pecho en señal de que eso la estaba matando, sin percatarse de que se estaba acercando demasiado a las escaleras y si no se detenía acabaría cayendo por el hueco de éstas, siendo una caída considerable por no decir mortal. Pero sus piernas no se detenían, y fue entonces que en uno de esos pasos pisó el borde haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. De repente Jake se había girado con brusquedad, observándola con pavor mientras se caía, y corrió hasta ella lo más rápido que pudo mientras gritaba su nombre con la mano extendida. Ella atinó a estirar su mano hacia él, pronunciando su nombre aún sin voz. Sus dedos se rozaron, haciendo imposible que la salvara y Sherry calló al vacío mientras escuchaba la voz desgarrada de Jake gritando su nombre.

Despertó de golpe dando un salto en el sofá observando a todos lados para darse cuenta que seguía en su apartamento y todo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado real ya que sentía el cansancio en todo su cuerpo como si realmente hubiera estado corriendo por horas sin detenerse, por no hablar de su corazón que iba como loco, pudiéndolo escuchar resonando en su oídos. Apagó la televisión, quedándose tumbada en el sofá con la vista perdida en algún lugar de su salón. Tal parecía que ese iba a ser uno de esos días donde no iba a poder quitarse al chico de su mente, y justamente prefería estar trabajando pues al menos tenía una distracción para mantener su mente ocupada, no como ahora que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí esperando a que pasara el día, pues, aunque no lo pareciera era realmente agotador intentar mantener sus pensamientos alejados de algo o alguien en concreto. No penséis en elefantes rosas. Seguro que ya lo estáis haciendo.

No tardó mucho en volverse a dormir, los párpados se le iban cayendo lentamente sin poder evitarlo hasta volver a sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Normalmente, por no decir nunca, tenemos continuación en nuestros sueños una vez los interrumpimos, quizás se vuelvan a repetir pero las siguientes imágenes que empezaron a aparecer podían intuirse como la segunda pare del sueño. Despertaba sobre la nieve, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su espalda que la dejaba casi inmóvil y su visión estaba borrosa, por lo que, una vez más, el rostro de Jake que estaba a su lado no podía ver con claridad. "_¡Te desangrarás!_". Vaya, así que también en ese sueño iba a escuchar sus frases resonando en su cabeza, pero ahora mismo estaba más preocupada por la placa de metal que tenía incrustada en la espalda. Necesitaba que se la sacara para así poder regenerarse.

"_¿Eres de la cruz roja o algo así?_". Una nueva frase la despertó, siguiendo aún en el sueño, pero ya no se encontraba desangrándose sobre la fría nieve, sino sobre un suelo de madera, sintiendo el calor que desprendía la chimenea a su lado. También estaba Jake, siguiendo los patrones de las otras dos escenas no podía verlo, pues estaba mirando hacia afuera por una ventana observando la tormenta de nieve que los tenía allí retenidos. Por algún motivo, su cara era algo borrosa pero su espalda era todo lo contrario. Podía recordar muchos detalles sobre ella, y eso fue algo que la sorprendió. "_Super chica_". Se había incorporado quedando sentada contra la pared, sin alejarse del fuego ni apartar la vista del chico. La tensión que había en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Llevaban largos minutos en silencio y ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer, hasta que Jake golpeó la pared de manera girándose sobre sus talones para acabar sentándose junto a ella.

En ese momento no recordaba bien qué pasaba, sólo veía imágenes rápidas de varios incidentes en Raccoon City, tanto su vida aparentemente normal con sus padres y a la devastación de la ciudad, siendo rescatada al final por Cleare y Leon. Los flashes se detuvieron abruptamente en una imagen de ella sentada en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre que no era suyo, sino que, era de sus pocos amigos que iban apareciendo en escena a medida que poco a poco la cámara se iba alejando mostrando un plano general. Eso la hizo estremecer, y no sólo se sentía dolida mentalmente, sino que, de alguna manera, su cuerpo tenía memoria a lo sucedido con los experimentos y pruebas que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida.

Estuvo obligada a salir de sus pensamientos puesto que repentinamente Jake la echó al suelo con un poco de brusquedad haciendo que quedaba bajo el cuerpo del chico protegida. No se había percatado de que los estaban disparando, y de mientras ella se permitía estar ausente en una misión donde se suponía que ella debía proteger al hijo de Wesker, no al revés. Los tiros no cesaron, pero tampoco nadie se acercaba a la cabaña, sólo disparaban a ciegas y de mientras ellos seguían en esa posición mirándose fijamente, sintiendo como sus respiraciones agitadas por el sobresalto se mezclaban entre sus rostros. Parecía que esta vez sí iban a besarse, estaban a punto de hacerlo sin importar los enemigos que estuvieran fuera, apenas estaba rozando sus labios cuando lanzaron una granada y la mitad de la cabaña salió por los aires.

En el último momento Jake la había empujado hacia un lado para que rodara evitando así la explosión y posibles objetos que pudiera impactar en ella, pero al alzar el rostro ya no estaba en la cabaña perdida en las montañas nevadas, sino en las instalaciones de China donde pasaron allí aproximadamente seis meses. Se incorporó de la cama algo mareada, frotándose las sienes como si así fuera a dispersar el dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación, o mejor dicho celda, que se encontraba abierta. Fue dando tumbos de un lado al otro sin saber a dónde ir o dónde estaría Jake encerrado, pero al menos su mareo estaba cesando y se encontraba cada vez mejor. No había nadie por allí, aunque recordaba vagamente que en el pasado sí que tuvo que enfrentarse a varios enemigos que la disparaban y ella sin ningún arma que sólo sus puños para defenderse. El cuerpo a cuerpo siempre se le dio mejor al chico, no por ello tumbó a Ustanak con un puñetazo lanzándolo a la lava.

Al parecer, abrir puertas una tras otra dio sus frutos, pues en una de ellas había un vestuario donde estaba Jake con los brazos cruzados esperándola. Se sintió llena de alegría, quería decir muchas cosas, pero el chico se sentía abochornado y se volteó dándole la espalda comentando algo sobre su ropa. Era cierto, estaba con una bata que apenas lograba a cubrirla y estaba dejando demasiado a la imaginación. Sonrojada de cubrió como pudo, escondiéndose tras la puerta de una taquilla, donde por casualidad estaban sus pertenencias guardadas. Jake también encontró las suyas, y mientras hablaban de algo que no recordaba, fueron vistiéndose. Había sido por un pequeño corto de tiempo, pero Sherry no había perdido de talle del musculoso cuerpo que el chico poseía.

Justo el momento en que iba a cerrar la taquilla, Jake posó su mano en la puerta de su taquilla cerrándola de golpe y así poder mirarla directamente a los ojos con semblante serio, aunque más que enfadado parecía que lo que iba a decir era algo importante. "_Me has salvado, lo sabes ¿no?_". No supo qué decir, se había quedado en blanco ante esas palabras y acabó sonriendo levemente. "_Gracias_". Jake continuó sin desanimarse al recibir la escueta respuesta de la chica si aquello se le podía llamar respuesta. Estuvieron mirándole largo rato, o eso le pareció, pero no sentía la tensión que tiempo atrás se había originado en la cabaña de la montaña. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Jake se atrevió a acariciar levemente su mejilla. Lo conocía poco, pero sabía que no era un chico detallista y que se preocupaba por los demás, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que poseía un gran corazón.

Iba a posar su mano sobre la ajena cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta la despertó sobresaltada nuevamente, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Esta vez sí que se maldijo el hecho de despertar, bueno, que la despertaran por el bonito que sueño que estaba teniendo. No solía tenerlos y gracias a alguien tendría que esperar hasta poder conciliar bien el sueño y no soñar nada extraño que le recordara a las cosas horribles del pasado, acabando por ser una pesadilla. El que estuviera tras la puerta era algo insistente pues no dejaba de aporrearla de forma intermitente al no escuchar respuesta. Por Dios, existía el timbre. Acabaría bajando la vecina del quinto si seguían así.

Algo malhumorada de levantó al final del sofá sin rastro de haberse echado una siesta, ahora imperaba en sus facciones el hecho de ser molestada. Además, ¿quién podría ser? Tenía claro que ninguno de sus amigos, pocos amigos, así que se puso alerta. Fue caminando si hacer ruido hasta la entrada, aunque no era muy difícil con el ruido de la puerta, y retiró lentamente la tapa de la mirilla para ver quién era. Casi se le para el corazón al ver de quién se trataba. Esto era una broma, o simplemente seguía soñando, eso sería lo más coherente en esa situación. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber qué hacer. Obviamente debería abrir la puerta pero no lo tenía muy claro. ¿Y si fingía que no estaba? Genial idea, después de un año sin verlo, ahora iba a decidir no abrirle a puerta a Jake.

– ¡Sherry abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí! – Como si el chico tuviera un sensor, habló fuerte y claro para que lo escuchara y acabara por abrirle. Aunque Jake no había barajado la posibilidad de que Sherry hubiera salido. – ¡Leon me ha dicho que estarías en casa!

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás haciendo jaleo? – Justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la puerta, escuchaba la voz de una de sus vecinas más pesadas y cotillas, sin duda el ruido la había sacado de su casa dispuesta a averiguar qué pasaba. – ¿No serás un ex novio resentido de Sherry? – Ella observaba la escena por la mirilla, viendo como la señora se imponía ante Jake, y eso era digno de verlo.

– No... –Se le veía molesto por ser regañado de ese modo y había desviado la mirada, pero su cuerpo se negaba a rendirse por completo ante la mujer mayor delante de él.

– Déjala en paz. ¿Me oyes? Ya ha sufrido bastante la pobre chiquilla – Como su supiera mucho de la vida de los demás, la vecina seguía hablando como si tuviera que pintar algo en este asunto. – Que no me entere yo que la molestas o le haces daño.

Malo. Jake se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad y si llegaba a su límite ya le daba igual que fuera un infectado de virus G, C, H, Z o una anciana, iría a por todas. Comenzó a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un lado al otro y alzó el mentón colocándose en una postura chula, y sin duda aquello iba a ir acompañado de palabras amenazantes y malsonantes. Por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que los dos presentes se sobresaltaran, haciendo que olvidaran la batalla de miradas que estaban teniendo para centrar su atención en la chica.

– Hola señora Miller. – Saludó con cortesía a pesar que no le tenía mucho afecto a la mujer, e ignoró por completo a Jake, pero primero tenía que lidiar con ella para que no les molestara más ni se la encontrara después pegada a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo. – Ha sido mi culpa, estaba dormida.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, salió parcialmente de su apartamento para tomar la mano de Jake y hacer que entrara para después volver su atención a la mujer, de la cual se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta. "Después de todo era su novio...", la escuchó decir tras la puerta, rezando que Jake no la hubiera escuchado o se moría ahí mismo de la vergüenza. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, volviendo la mirada lentamente hasta el chico, que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, y cualquier signo de enfado había desaparecido.

– Así que las super chicas también se echan siestas. –Dijo con algo de sorna, típico de él para romper el hielo, y aunque había sido un comentario estúpido agradecía que al menos hubiera empezado él a hablar.

– Sólo estaba cansada. –Le restó importancia mientras pasaba por su lado, queriendo ir hacia la cocina donde posteriormente lo invitaría a tomar algo, como si no se hubieran visto hace mucho, pero Jake tenía otros planes. La tomó por la muñeca deteniéndola haciendo que se quedara frente a él en el estrecho pasillo de entrada, quedando acorralada por la pared.

– ¿Qué ha querido decir con que has sufrido? ¿Estás bien? –Sabía que era inútil ponerse a buscar algún indicio de herida pues se regeneraba con rapidez y no tendía forma de saberlo, por lo que clavó su mirada en la de la chica esperando una respuesta. La incomodidad que había sentido en ciertos momentos en el sueño ahora se trasladaba a la vida real.

– Estoy bien, sólo exagera las cosas. –Dejó escapar una suave risa mientras se zafaba del agarre del chico. Realmente no es que hubiera sufrido, todo era invención de esa mujer con demasiado tiempo libre, aunque no le iba a reconocer que algunas veces sí que había tenido algún bajón relacionado con él.

– ¿De verdad? –Insistió colocando ambas manos a sus costados impidiendo que Sherry escapara hasta que no le dijera toda la verdad, o al menos consiguiera convencerlo.

– ¿Después de estar un año desaparecido ahora vienes exigiendo? –No era eso lo que le habría gustado decir, pero en el arranque que tuvo no pudo impedir que sus palabras salieran casi como dardos envenenados hacia el chico, recriminándole su ausencia y dejando claro que sí que había estado sufriendo, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba decir o hacer.

– Lo siento. Me llevó más tiempo de lo normal arreglar unas cosas. –Que Jake aceptara su supuesta culpa de forma tan fácil hizo que se extrañara y a la vez sintiera curiosidad por lo que decía.

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas? –Se aventuró a preguntar, viendo que ahora era él el que se sentía algo incómodo y dispuesto a no dar tan fácilmente una respuesta, pero acabó contándoselo todo.

– No quería volver a verte siendo un vulgar mercenario. Quería encontrar por mí mismo respuestas de mi verdadero pasado y familia, sobretodo encontrar un trabajo honrado antes de volver.

Sherry no supo cómo interpretar toda esa información recibida de golpe, ya que estaban cargadas de doble significado, o al menos lo veía de ese modo. Le importaba lo que pensara de él, y si sería una buena compañía hacia ella. Ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera vestía como un mercenario, sino como un chico normal, algo que lo hacía ver más atractivo y masculino, sin duda. Jake parecía leer en los ojos de ella el proceso de interpretar sus palabras, viendo como daban el resultado que quería, sabía que Sherry lo comprendería si se lo decía de aquella forma, era una chica inteligente, y él no se enamoraba de cualquier chica, aunque para ser precisos sólo había estado enamorado una vez y ahora ella estaba delante suyo. Para dejar las cosas más claras si aún era posible, Jake tomó su mentón con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y acabó besando sus labios. Ese beso tan esperado después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos y que tenían pendiente más de una vez. Toda esa tensión que había habido entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo había sido nada más ni nada menos que tensión sexual.

Sentía que después de haberme pasado la campaña de Sherry y Jake en Resident Evil 6, necesitaba hacer algo como esto. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
